Hare's April Fools Day Trick
by Sailor Mist
Summary: A piece of my trademark insanity. Gave me a rep on the MRFFA... =:)


"Hare's April Fools Day Trick" By: Sailor Mist  
  
  
It's April first, Hare's favorite holiday. Hare laughed to himself at the hotel the seven were staying at in a small town. He had plans for everyone...oh did he have plans..   
Holly sighed as she stepped into the tub and unwrapped the towel that was wrapped on her slender form. She blinked and looked at a small bottle of shampoo at the edge of the wooden tub filled with hot water as she stepped in. Holly untied her bow, letting her brown hair fall loose over her shoulders. She took the bottle of shampoo and scrubbed her hair gently.   
*****   
Hare laughed to himself as he knocked on Suezo and Holly's room door. Suezo opened the door with his tongue and looked at Hare.   
"What?" he demanded.   
"Is Holly available?" Hare asked with a sly smile.   
Suezo shook his head, "She's taking a bath."   
Hare laughed and marched away. "Tell her to use lots of shampoo! HA-HA-HAAA-HAAAAA!!"   
Suezo blinked and frowned, closing the door. "Weirdo.."   
Ten Minutes Later.....   
"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!" Holly's scream echoed through the room.   
Suezo hopped over to the bathroom door, welcomed by a wet, angry-looking and..... purple-haired Holly?! A large vein slowly appeared onto her head as she clutched the pink towel closer to her body. Suezo was too shocked to say anything..but..   
[Tell her to use lots of shampoo! HA-HA-HAAA-HAAAAA!!] Hare's voice echoed in his head.   
"HHHHHHHHAAAAAARRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"   
*****   
Hare laughed hard as he stepped outside to visit Mocchi and Golem. They were out in the garden, looking at pink flowers blowing in the breeze.   
"Flowers," Golem said simply. "Nice."   
Mocchi agreed with a, "Chi!"   
Hare laughed and walked into the garden, "Hiya guys! These flowers are pretty, aren't they? HA-HA-HAAA!"   
Golem and Mocchi nodded, turning back to the flowers. Hare grinned and chuckled to himself. He got up early in the morning to plan this one...   
"Boy! Look at that one over there!" Hare gasped, pointing to a purple wildflower.   
Golem and Mocchi blinked and gasped at it's beauty.   
"Pretty....," Golem gasped.   
"Chiiii," Mocchi agreed.   
Hare grinned and tugged on the flower. "Erm.. It's a tuff one! Can you two pull this out? Please?"   
Golem nodded with Mocchi and they walked over to the plant. Hare slowly backed away as Golem and Mocchi started to pull on the flower. Then, with a final tug, Golem and Mocchi tore the flower out of the ground....attached to a large rock. Hare ran away as fast as his legs could carry him as the large rock flew into the air.   
"Uh-oh, Chi...," Mocchi gasped.   
*CRRRAAASSHH!!*   
The rock crushed them to the ground. Mocchi squealed as Golem's eyes turned angry.   
"Bad...bunny..," Golem growled.   
**********   
"HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!" Hare laughed as he walked back into the hotel.   
"HARE!" an angry scream boomed from behind him.   
Hare turned to see a very pissed-off Suezo.   
"Poor Holly is STUCK with PURPLE HAIR!!" Suezo screamed, a large vein on his forehead.   
Hare acted innocent, but he had a plan for this too... "Gee, I *really* have no idea what you're talking about, but, I found something..." Hare pulled out a fake Mystery Disk from his bag on a stick and pressed a secret, red button on the bottom. "A Mystery Disk! I found it in the garden.."   
Suezo grabbed it with his tongue as Hare quickly ran away.   
"Hey! Why is it ticking?!" Suezo yelled after Hare.   
*BBBAABBBOOOMMMMM!!!*   
Suezo coughed as his whole body was black and burnt. He fell to the ground with a huge, red vein on his head.   
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"   
*********   
"Ha, ha, ha, HA!" Hare laughed. "Two to go!"   
He marched to Genki's room, hearing Genki snore loudly in his slumber. [Perfect..] Hare thought as he opened Genki's door.   
With a quick movement, Hare grabbed Genki's roller blades and placed them on Genki's feet. Then, he picked up Genki and brought him out of his room to the staircase. Hare snickered and pushed Genki down the stairs, crashing down each step painfully.   
"WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Genki screamed as he woke up just in time for his face to be smashed into a stair.   
Genki did a flip and crashed into a large, ancient-looking vase. He slid to the floor painfully as the very angry owner stalked up to him.   
"A-HEM," the slick-looking owner said. "That was an ancient vase, worth 100 million golds!"   
Genki's face turned white as his face twitched. Then, with a yelp, fainted to the ground.   
10 minutes later.......   
Genki moaned as he found himself washing dishes with a pink, girlie apron on.   
"Genki," a girl's voice said from behind him.   
Genki turned to see a purple-haired Holly, a burnt Suezo, a crushed looking Golem and Mocchi--all looking VERY P.Oed.   
"We need to talk about a certain member of ours," Suezo growled.   
**********   
Hare stood up and grinned proudly at the trap he set for Tiger in the ground. He turned to see Tiger do his daily run down the dirt path leading from the hotel.   
"Hey Tiger! Over here!!" Hare exclaimed, waving to Tiger.   
Tiger stopped and stared at Hare with a snarl. "What do *you* want?!"   
Hare laughed and held up a fake piece of meat. "Oh, I just wanted to give you back you're meat I stole from you for breakfast."   
Tiger's snarl twitched as he approached Hare slowly. "You better! I'm hungry and VERY cranky!"   
Hare dropped the meat onto his trap. Tiger stalked past Hare and picked up the meat up with his mouth. Suddenly, the ground dropped from beneath his feet as Tiger merely grinned and dropped with it, landing on all fours. He jumped out in front of a very scared and confused Hare.   
"You think I'm stupid?" he laughed.   
Hare ran away back to the hotel as Tiger chased after him angrily with a fierce roar.   
"It's April's Fools Day!" Tiger laughed. "I KNOW about your little tricks!"   
Hare ran into the garden and ducked behind the rock that fell on top of Mocchi and Golem. Tiger ran past it and far away. Hare laughed and stuck out his tongue after Tiger.   
"Sucker! HA-HA-HA-HAA----WWWAAAHHH!!" Hare cried as he fell into a hole in the ground.   
He groaned as the others gathered around the hole.   
"Hey! Who dug that hole?!" Suezo exclaimed. "We were gonna get you with exploding gold coins!"   
Genki looked at Hare angrily. "Well, as soon as you're out of there, Hare, you can tell Holly how to get her hair color back and apologize! Then YOU can do the dishes!"   
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hare exclaimed, tears flowing down his cheeks.   
Holly smiled to herself as the others walked away. Hare jumped out of the hole sadly and bowed to Holly.   
"I'm sorry," he sighed sadly.   
"It's okay," Holly replied with a smile. "I'll wash this stuff out of my hair with REAL shampoo--lots of it!"   
Hare frowned, "Well, better go and start the dishes." He paused and looked at Holly. "You look awfully pleased with yourself...did you dig that hole?"   
Holly laughed and waved her pointer finger back and forth in front of her face. She gave Hare a wink, then said in a sly voice, "Now *that*, is a secret!"   
The end  



End file.
